


The Lost Ruby of Egypt

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Short Stories [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Egypt, Gen, Lost Treasure, Pyramid, Short Story, Treasure Hunting, Wordcount: 100-1.000, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Caleb and Gordon have set out to locate the lost ruby of Egypt. They stand outside the ancient pyramid, ready to face unknown dangers to find the ancient artefact.





	The Lost Ruby of Egypt

Caleb stood before the pyramid, gazing up at the peek. The sun bore down on his leathered face at a hundred degrees. Caleb said a prayer, and made one last call to Gordon. Gordon, the technical guy, explained the layout of the pyramid.

"Just don't get killed" Gordon said.

So, with that uplifting comment, Caleb strode into the pyramid. It was easy going at first (except for the occasional arrow that almost knicked him) and he was following a dank hallway to the center of the pyramid. The ruby sat high on a pedistool, which Caleb climbed up the side of. He grabbed the ruby from where it lay, and suddenly he could hear crunching and grinding noises. The whole place was coming down! Caleb jumped from the pedistool, landing hard on his left ankle. With a limp he sped out of the pyramid, just as it collapsed, behind him, into dust.

Caleb's phone rang, out of breath, Caleb answered "Yeah?"

On the other side, Gordon asked - "Are you still alive?"


End file.
